Sweet School Life
by PandoraSmiles
Summary: Series of rather long stories revolving around life in school with the PH characters (AU). Each story will go for 1-2 chapters each. 1. Musical Notes - Leo & Elliot - The students are paired up for a music assignment, and Elliot and Leo are once again partners. (On-going)


**Disclaimer: I own nothing! They all belong to Mochizuki Jun!**

* * *

**Please read and review if possible tell me if there is anything wrong so I can fix it up. **

* * *

**Musical Notes ~ Chapter 1**

Music notes floated and ran through his mind, arranging themselves into a melody, begging to be put on paper. He gripped the pen tightly in his hand and let the tune write itself down. The dim candlelight was just enough for him to see what he was writing and Leo liked it that way as he continued to write into the dead of the night.

Elliot blinked his eyes a few times to clear his vision, a hand coming up to rub his blurry eyes before sitting up and turning his head in the direction of pen on paper. To his surprise, he saw his servant sitting at his crowded desk writing music no doubt for their homework assignment.

"Hey, shouldn't you be asleep? You have to help in the library tomorrow, you're going to fall asleep during work," Elliot asked quietly.

Upon hearing his master's voice, Leo turned around in his chair and was amused to see Elliot with messy bed hair. "For your information, I have never fallen asleep while assisting in the library, unlike someone I know," he shot back with a teasing smile.

"You get my point," Elliot replied, his cheeks heating up a little, a bit from embarrassment and a bit from the fact that he was getting a tiny bit irritated that his servant had to bring up that incident. It wasn't his fault he had stayed up too late at night reading the next volume of Holy Knight.

He got up from his warm bed and walked over to the desk cluttered with books and paper. Leaning over, he took a glance at what his friend was writing, imagining the melody being played on the piano. "It's a nice melody," he commented, "I'll write the rest tomorrow, so go to sleep already," he leant over and gave the dark haired teen a small kiss on the cheek.

Their music teacher had given them a pair project for homework. Each pair was to compose a piece of music together and play the tune in front of the rest of the grade. The pairs were chosen by the teachers and Elliot and Leo were lucky to have been paired together again.

Reluctantly, Leo put down the pen and got up, pushing his chair in and picking up the candle to illuminate the path back to his bed after giving the light haired noble a peck on the cheek in return. His feet moved through the books covering the floor surrounding his bed with practised ease and he settled down on the soft covers, removing his glasses and placing them on his bedside before blowing out the candle. He was just going to close his eyes when a cry of pain made him snap them open again. Leo grabbed his glasses and shoved them back on his face as a force of habit, looking around the room to locate the source of the noise.

Elliot sat on the ground, rubbing his head with a disgruntled look on his face, a particularly large tome next to him, no doubt the book Leo had borrowed just a few days ago from the library. He picked up the book and walked over to Leo's bed, tossing the volume onto the bed sheets. "Don't leave such big books where they can fall and hit somebody. After we finish this project, we are cleaning your half of the room up," Elliot pointed out the mess in Leo's half of their shared room, a far cry from Elliot's very neat half.

"I rather like the way it is now though," Leo retorted, a bit offended. Despite how messy it looked, he knew where every book was and liked it that way.

"It must be somewhat uncomfortable sleeping surrounded by hardcover books," he continued, pulling back the sheets on Leo's bed to reveal the many books hidden under the covers.

Leo kept his mouth shut. No matter how much he disliked losing an argument with his master, he was starting to get a bit uncomfortable with the amount of large tomes surrounding and covering his bed. He glanced down at the many volumes and was lost in his thoughts when a hand was offered to him. Looking up, he saw Elliot with his face half turned away from him, but the shorter teen could still see the tiny shade of pink tinting his cheeks. "I said it must be uncomfortable sleeping on books right?" he mumbled. A small genuine smile made its way to Leo's face as he grabbed Elliot's outstretched hand.

The two of them lay curled on the small bed, close together to escape from the cold of the night. Elliot looked down at Leo's messy hair as his servant's breathing slowed to signal sleep. He smiled as he gave the smaller teen a kiss on the forehead. "Goodnight Leo," he murmured, not sure if the other boy could hear him.

"Goodnight Elliot," to his surprise, a soft whisper answered.

Elliot woke up to the absence of a black haired teen lying next to him, but he smiled as he heard the sound of running water and the creak of the bathroom door as Leo stepped out of their private bathroom, already dressed for school.

"Elliot, time to get up," he threw the older teen's school shirt over his face as he walked past to gather his books.

The young Nightray pulled the shirt from his face and changed into it. He then went about putting on their troublesome uniform with way too many layers.

Most of Leo's classes were different from Elliot's except for music, so they made their way to the school building from the dorms before splitting up.

"Leo, give me the music sheet, I'll think of something if I have spare time," Elliot called to the shorter boy as he was walking away.

In response, Leo pulled out the sheet of from his stack of books and gave it to his roommate. "See you in music class."

Elliot sighed as he headed in for another day of long classes, walking as he re-read the music Leo had written at night. It was really a good melody, something that Elliot could continue with and he smiled as he came up with a few notes that could join the notes Leo had already written. Reaching his first classroom, he put the music sheet into a safe folder and made his way to his seat.

Leo walked into his first classroom and took his usual seat near the window somewhere near the back of the classroom. He disliked being at the front, mostly because of the attention from teachers and expectations from students. His hand came up out of habit to push up his glasses that were slipping down his face before he opened the old pages of a book he had borrowed from the library.

As the classroom started filling up, it became increasingly noisy and Leo found it quite distracting. Closing his book, he placed it under his desk to read at a later time and turned his attention to the front where the teacher was entering. The seat next to Leo however remained unoccupied and it made him wonder the reason behind her lateness.

No sooner, Ada Vessalius appeared in the classroom doorway looking a bit out of breath. She excused herself for being late and made her way to the empty seat next to Leo. The black haired teen gave her a glance before turning back to the teacher who was beginning the class.

As the clock tower in the school ticked by, the classes progressed according to the chime of the bell. Both Leo and Elliot had music for the last class and the young Nightray spared no time after the bell rang to go in search of his servant. He found the boy in his previous classroom, straightening up his books while talking to one of the girls in his class who seemed keen on asking him questions.

Elliot recognised the girl, she was also in his and Leo's music class but that was as much as he knew. Politely knocking on the door, he called out to Leo who excused himself from the girl.

"Before you ask, she was asking questions regarding the music assignment," Leo started before Elliot could open his mouth.

"I wasn't going to ask," the taller boy replied, although he was considering asking.

"Yeah you were," Leo teased, skipping ahead.

Elliot scowled, sometimes Leo knew him too well, and walked faster to keep up with him.

Music class was introduced as being a rather free period where the pairs were to work on their composition. They were allowed to move to the various music rooms in the school for private practice or stay in the classroom to write the music. Elliot and Leo asked their teacher if they could rehearse in their favourite music room with the piano who gladly granted them permission before heading to that familiar room.

Both headed to sit in front of the piano as soon as they entered the room, the older of the two bringing out the music sheets and a pencil. Leo watched as his master easily wrote down notes to join the ones he had written before and copying the same thing onto another blank sheet so they both had a copy.

Leo didn't have to wait long before Elliot sat up again with a pleased look as he handed the completed sheet to the younger so he could check over the duet.

"It's great, although we have to play it to make sure it sounds good and to make any adjustments," Leo said, skimming through the notes.

"Glad you like it." the Nightray asked as he got up and walked over to the other piano in the room, pulling off the heavy cover to reveal the shiny white top of the piano, "I want you to name it Leo," he said as he sat down at the new piano.

Leo closed his eyes for a bit, not that anyone could tell through his long bangs and glasses, thinking over the melody, his fingers ghosting over the keys of the keys of the piano in front of him. "What about Blue Rose?" he replied after a while.

Elliot said nothing but left a comfortable silence to let the new name of the song sink in before he began to play.

As if they had played the song before, Leo joined in at the right time and Elliot slowly dropped out of the main melody to let the younger have the spotlight for a while before joining in to weave his part of the melody together with Leo's. They practiced a few more times in comfortable silence before Leo got up and moved to sit next to Elliot with a pencil.

"I think we should change this part a little so it flows more," he said, pointing with a finger to the section he was talking about.

Elliot took the pencil off Leo and rubbed out a few notes, replacing them with a different set. He them proceeded to point out the other parts he thought need adjusting with Leo imputing some more with his opinions. As they sat side by side, Leo found himself leaning over to rest his head on Elliot's shoulder as they talked. Elliot gave no reaction and gave no sign of wanting Leo to move although his cheeks had the tiniest pink tint of a blush.

Class was drawing to a close so the pair played the final product one more time to make sure they were happy before beginning to pack up their things to head back to their original classroom. They made it back to the classroom where most of the students had already returned to just as the bell chimed to signal the end of school and that student were to head back to the dorms unless they had any extracurricular classes or jobs.

Elliot had swordplay practice with his club that afternoon and Leo had to help in the library so they agreed to see each other at their dorm room later. Since Elliot's training area was on the way to the library, the two walked together until they reached the light haired noble's club meeting area.

"Good luck in beating that senior," Leo gave Elliot a kiss on the cheek when no one was around before turning on his heel and continuing to the library.

Most of the club was already gathered by the time Elliot arrived, and he looked across the tops of heads to spot his opponent for today. The white hair was a dead giveaway as well as the single bright red eye that could be seen as he turned his head. Xerxes Break, one of the best swordsmen in the club and someone Elliot had challenged countable times. 26 times to be exact, and although he was not proud of it, Elliot had lost all 26 times, leading him to greatly respect the white haired man.

"Elliot!" the overly cheerful voice shouted behind him.

The young Nightray felt a vein in his head twitch at the sound of that voice, "What do you want, Midget?" he rounded on the blond boy.

"Hehe, you responded right away," Oz smiled.

Elliot kept the same look of annoyance on his face and continued to glare down at the shorter boy.

"I was wondering where Leo was, I need help on the music task," the Vessalius boy admitted.

"Library," Elliot gave the short answer, looking in the direction of the tall building which housed the world of books that Leo loved so much.

"Thanks!" Oz turned on his heel and was just about to walk off when a hand grabbed the back of his collar, dropping something small down his back.

Oz yelped and jumped out of the grasp of the hand, reaching down his back to retrieve the object. Pulling out the item, he found himself looking into the red eye of Break. "One for you and one for your friend in the library," he said, dropping another small candy wrapped in colourful paper into Oz's hand. "Do you want one Elly?" the white haired man offered, swinging a lollypop in front of Elliot's face.

"No thanks, and don't call me Elly," Elliot replied, pushing the candy back towards Break.

"Aww, but it's cute isn't it? Seeya later _Elly_!" Oz smirked, skipping out of Elliot's grasp as the older boy reached over to give the blond a whack on the head.

"Don't call me Elly!" Elliot shouted to the retreating back of Oz.

"I'm looking forward to our duel then," Break said, popping another piece of candy in his mouth and walking away with a wave of his hand.

Elliot followed, eager for his 27th match with _The _Xerxes Break.

Leo climbed up the ladder in the library, a pile of books carefully tucked under his arm. One by one, he shelved each book according to its number before climbing back down, reaching for the next few volumes. Due to the quietness of the library, Leo jumped and nearly fell over a pile of books behind him when someone called his name.

"Oz," he called, looking in the direction of where the boy was hiding.

Said boy walked out from his place, hands behind his head and a wide grin on his face, his emerald eyes glowing with energy.

"Do you need anything from the library?" Leo asked, straightening himself and the column of books he had almost tripped over.

"Actually, I need a little help for the music project," Oz replied, watching Leo as the dark haired teen climbed the ladder to deposit more books on the self.

"Alright, Alice asked me for some help earlier as well, you guys are a pair right?" Leo agreed, looking down to the floor through his bangs.

"Thanks Leo!" the Vessalius boy said, grabbing a pile of books. "I'll help you so we can get started faster."

Leo nodded in consent before resuming his task. The two boys worked in silence for a period of time, shelving books and moving them around to fit others. Oz sometimes broke the silence, asking questions or commenting about books he still remembered reading from when he was young. Leo sometimes replied to the questions when he felt like it but other than that preferred to keep quiet.

As time passed, their work space became quite stuffy from all the dust being shifted around. Leo and Oz were both forced to take off their coats and roll up their sleeves, partly from the heat and partly to avoid getting the white fabric dirty.

Leo wiped the sweat from his forehead covered by his bangs as he pushed the last book into its slot on the shelf. He let out a breath before climbing back down the ladder. Without so much as a second, he made a beeline for one of the many tables set out in the library.

"Let's get started, shall we?" he quietly told Oz over his shoulder.

The said boy grabbed his discarded coat and school folder, walking fast to catch up with the dark haired boy.

As soon as they settled down, Oz pulled out the music he and Alice had started to write and pointed out to Leo the parts he needed a little help with. Although Leo wasn't overly familiar with the instruments the other pair had chosen, he knew enough to assist Oz with his violin part. Quite chatter and discussion surrounded the two as they worked into the final parts of the day.

As the bell chime came sounding the end of extracurricular activities and the time for students to head back to their respective dorms, Oz stretched his arms above his head and let out a big yawn.

"Wahhh! I can't believe it's already curfew! Thanks for the help Leo; I'll tell Alice that you gave some great advice!" the Vessalius boy said, getting out of his chair to gather his books. "By the way, we heard you and Elly playing your composition this afternoon. It sounded brilliant. I wish I was so talented in music…." He continued with a slightly wishful look on his face. "But, I've just got to stay positive about it! I bet you two will get chosen to play at the next assembly." The wishful look was gone in a flash, replaced by a face of determination and energy in his brilliant emerald eyes.

Leo could only slip in a small mumble of 'no problem' and 'thanks' in between the boy's chattering before the blonde bid farewell and sped his way out of the library to make it back to his room. Leo wondered how the boy could maintain so much energy throughout a whole school day. Maybe it was the amount of sugar he consumed, the majority of which were given to Alice or Oz himself from Sharon and Break to share between them. He pushed the thoughts away and slipped his tailcoat back on before locking up the library for the day and walking back to his dorm room.

Leo grabbed the cold doorknob handle and carefully pushed the door open to be greeted Elliot's back turned to him. He said a greeting to the older teen before heading over to his half of the room and hanging up his uniform coat to avoid getting wrinkles in it.

"Welcome back," Elliot replied, unbuttoning his white shirt and grabbing a towel, "I'm going to take a bath first."

The black haired teen made a small sound in reply, telling Elliot to go ahead before grabbing a book from a random pile and flopping down onto Elliot's bed, flipping to the bookmarked page.

Leo immersed himself in the book as Elliot took a shower, only vaguely aware of the taps being turned on and off. He stayed on his back, book held up in front of him as the door to the bathroom swung open, not moving his eyes from the lines on the page.

He was so engrossed that when the book was suddenly yanked from his hands, he gasped and pushed himself upright quickly, eyes darting around for the object.

Elliot calmly stood by the bedside, leafing through the pages, skimming the text, one hand drying his hair which was dripping water droplets onto the floor and the book.

"Elliot, give it back. You're getting it wet," Leo commanded, stretching up from the bed in a vain attempt at grabbing it back.

"Don't read like that, you'll damage your eyes," said boy simply replied, shutting the cover and placing in on Leo's head.

The shorter boy instantly took the book back, wiping away whatever droplets that hadn't been absorbed by the paper yet with his sleeve. After he was satisfied that the book wasn't damaged in anyway, Leo set it aside and climbed off the bed. "I'm going to take a bath," he said as he slipped into the bathroom.

Elliot mirrored what Leo was doing before and flopped onto the bed, grabbing the music sheet with 'Blue Rose' on it from his stack of school books. He gazed at the notes, reading them over and over, committing it to memory. He lost track of time completely, as he slipped into a light nap after memorising the piece.

Leo walked out of the bathroom, pulling out the hair tie and pins he used to prevent his hair from getting wet to see his master sleeping with a music sheet on his face. His face cracked into a small smile and a plucked the music sheet away and set it aside, noticing that it was the music assignment.

Silently, Leo moved to the window and pulled the curtains close and locked their room door like Elliot normally would do before grabbing a blanket and throwing it carefully over his master's sleeping form.

Moving over to the other side, Leo placed his glasses away before slipping under the covers and closing his eyes.

"Goodnight Elliot," he mumbled before drifting off to sleep himself.


End file.
